User talk:Auron
Hi auron--TahiriVeila 16:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) zzz --Lemming 01:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Any reason why or is it just because you're friends with the 2 above? Angueo 22:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :There's only so much reasoned debate can achieve when one of the parties lacks experience. So far, you have been civil and have explained yourself very well, so I don't want to troll you or antagonize you, but basically, Lemming has played top 20 gvg for a few years now and when he says something is meta, it probably is. :If you want to theorycraft, that's fine. But the point of our PvP section is not to play around with what might work, it's to document what is working right now in the meta. You are free to list your own variations of builds and anything you like in your userspace, but we're trying to keep the signal to noise ratio in check at least in the GvG section. :Having read your userpage, it seems you're interested in helping necros out learning the game. You can write guides on basic necro strats (positioning, what to look out for in matches, who to hex in what situations, etc) and that would be a great help. But again, in the GvG section and specifically on the meta-tagged builds, we're trying to keep theorycrafting to a minimum - we just let the good players theorycraft and write down what they run. If they think OoB is a great idea, you'll start seeing it on obs. If you only saw it once on obs and everyone else is running a different bar, there's probably a reason for it. :I don't want to chase you away from the site, but I would prefer if you stopped arguing over that specific build until you grasp what our goal is with the section. -Auron 00:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Everything you just said should be policy, if it isnt already.--Oskar 23:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It's called common sense.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::shut up--Oskar 00:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::yeah shut up --Angelus... 19:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is once again another "Hey let's dis Relyk" chain. Disregarding Angelus, Oskar kind of has a "point", because common sense doesn't exist. People are stupid sheep. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) "I don't want to chase you away from the site, but I would prefer if you stopped arguing over that specific build until you grasp what our goal is with the section." could have been done in friendlier ways. Angueo 20:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :That was a friendly way of putting it. Especially compared to just calling you a dipshit - which is what usually happens. Daññy 22:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :People usually phrase themselves "You're an idiot, shut up", which doesn't work :> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 08:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I would have liked to just tell you that I'm right and you're wrong. --Lemming 09:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::This is why you're such a horrible person Lem. --Crow 13:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: :( --Lemming 18:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you have the ability to view the email accounts of users? If you do, then we need to talk on MSN. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:54, 8 September 2010 (UTC) :no. Viewing e-mails has to be either done server side (by looking at the user DB) or the wiki has to have a certain extension installed (can't think what it's called, but i know we don't have it). ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Auron&diff=prev&oldid=1115500 oh sound.--Oskar 21:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Lolz. I actually do have his physical address and latitude and longitude. I have a list of who has lived there the last few years and his ISP provider. If anyone is interested, just email me. We can probably just sign him up for gay porn or something. :The best part? I have to be able to do background checks and trace IPs as a part of my job. I have a masked dynamic IP, so unless he's a fucking wizard, he won't be able to track me down. My IP address has visited 8 countries today, at the very least. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:28, 8 September 2010 (UTC) ::Btw, I'm glad he told me it was Lisbon (or Liboa, to be exact). I kept thinking "surely it's not this easy to track this fuckwad. He can't just be unplugging his modem". And I was wrong. He's that retarded. Every single one of his IPs gives me the exact same address on the exact same street. I even had a friend of mine who speaks Portuguese call his ISP to confirm his address. ::If only we had his email..... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:34, 8 September 2010 (UTC) :::I still have about 4 gigs of horse porn we dumped into my high school's network a few years back. You could start mailing it to him bit my bit or something i suppose.--TahiriVeila 22:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: Why do you still have horse porn? XD! I'll email the hell out of him :> ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 00:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::We put a keylogger on a couple of the PCs in the library and managed to accumulate a couple hundred usernames + passwords. So we just filled them with horse porn. Friend had it all, dunno where he got it or why he had it.--TahiriVeila 02:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::lol. "Friend had it all." I don't buy it for a second. ;o Daññy 05:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Your right man, i just love staring at horse cock :( --TahiriVeila 15:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I gave KJ a suggestion. This could have a rather epic ending. Daññy 01:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::If Danny's right, this will be rather hilarious. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:42, 9 September 2010 (UTC) I hope you retards realize this enormous idiot is trolling the fucking shit out of all of you. I am displeased. And don't try to give me that shit about "no we're just trolling him lolol hurrrr" because if you were any good at trolling you would simply have ignored him and he would be gone by now. The simple fact that you are going through so much effort on some idiot's behalf is just a sign of your massive butthurt. Every time he posts, revert and ban him. Also damn, none of this stupid "post from banned user removed" bullshit, just REVERT THE EDIT and leave nothing there. Aside from that, just ignore him. He's not even a good enough troll to have any real accounts left, I'm not sure why you guys are all ate up with this shit. Retarded 12 year olds can proxy. Ban him like a retarded 12 year old and leave it at that. -Auron 07:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :technically speaking, did you just accidentally get trolled by pvx getting trolled by some faggot? Daññy 08:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::IT'S A RECURSIVE TROLL WAR NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--TahiriVeila 15:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::yes. -Auron 23:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sometimes I eat pie while I troll. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 00:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) AN Maybe protecting it so that IP's cant edit it would be good. They dont tend to be the ones to ask for vote removals etc.--Oskar 13:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :It hasn't really had excessive vandalism, just isolated spambots which were quickly reverted/banned, so I'd rather we didn't. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 13:26, 11 September 2010 (UTC) :( }}}|EC }}}}})no, the AN needs to be accessible for everyone. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It didn't really register with me yesterday, but considering (excluding the perma) that you were the last person to block him, and that he hadn't edited in that one day or so he was back before you perma'd him. Why exactly did you perma him when nothing had changed between now and a week ago when you blocked him? You seemed perfectly happy with the one week block before. Would it not be sufficient to say that if he does anything an Admin deems ban worthy, to perma him then instead? ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, I hadn't taken into account his past permablocks. If a user comes back from a perma (on a new account) and is an upstanding contributor, then okay, they can stay. If they come back from a perma, sock to evade a ban, then incur as many blocks as that user did, there is no benefit to the wiki in keeping them around. Permablock that user on sight from now on. He got his second chance and fucked it up. -Auron 02:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::All I have to add to this conversation is "lolpvx". Daññy 00:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Database Just in case it is of any use: I have a pre-wika copy of the PvX database dated 23 Nov 2008. However, I think if you decide to move it's probably better to start fresh, that is copy only important stuff like current builds, portals and policies with some attribution added as we did when forking from GuildWiki. Historic stuff like old discussions and gigabytes of wtf-chains I would leave rotting on wikia's servers. But that's just my idea, of course the currently active community should decide. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 21:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree actually. We can import selected pages histories individualy (so as long as we don't get a huge list it's doable). Plus this way we don't have a mass of unused stuff lying around. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) sir why is the other pvx being used more--Pwentinator 04:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Because the other pvx isnt hosted by wikia. 05:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Basically what the IP said. Wikia decided to force changes on us despite our disagreements with them and despite the damage it would cause to our wiki's usability, and this is on top of all the lies they told us when we signed on to be a wikia wiki. In addition, they're also basically stealing our content simply to make ad revenue, which is a violation of the wiki's content license (in addition to the violations they create when they forcefully take control of the wiki by demoting our staff). ::In short, they're huge cunts. All they care about is profit. So we said fuck you to them and found a new host. True to form, Wikia didn't take this wiki down when the community left - they don't give a rat's ass about the Guild Wars community, they just want to make money from ads. We were tired of their bullshit, and so we left. As time passes, this wiki will get more and more outdated, and the content will be less and less useful - but naturally that won't stop Wikia from keeping it open to make that extra dime. -Auron 07:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC)